The present invention relates to a machine tool with an impact absorber.
The machine tool according to the invention has a tool receptacle for receiving a tool on a working axis, a housing, and a striking mechanism. The striking mechanism has a motor-driven exciter, a beater, a pneumatic chamber between the exciter and beater which couples the movement of the exciter to the beater, and an intermediate beater. An impact stop is provided for the beater or the intermediate beater such that the impact stop is movable in the housing in a direction parallel to the working axis, preferably the beating direction. An impact absorber has two polymer-based absorber rings, disposed so that they overlap radially and are offset axially to one another, and two iron-based disks disposed axially between the absorber rings. A first one of the absorber rings is supported in the direction on the housing and the second one of the absorber rings is supported on the impact stop in the opposite direction. A first one of the disks is in contact with the first one of the absorber rings in the direction and is supported on the impact stop in the opposite direction. A second one of the disks is in contact with the second absorber ring in the opposite direction and is supported on the housing in the direction.
The design of the impact absorber is compact and can nevertheless absorb high loads. In particular this design has proven to be superior to that of an impact absorber with only one absorber ring, either with regard to the necessary dimensions of the absorber ring or the maximum load-bearing capacity.
The following description explains the invention on the basis of exemplary embodiments and figures.